Not This August
by Reparata
Summary: Sequel to Against the Fall of Night. New challenges face the Colonials as they attempt to survive and rebuild. The Choker has mutated, marauders are on the prowl. an emerging force from the south threatens the very existence of the Colonials. Relationships wither and die while others grow stronger. Old rules no longer apply. It's a brave new world.
1. Prologue

Not this August

Chapter 1

_This sequel to_ Against the Fall of Night _picks up three months after the execution of Charles Dixon. It is August and the Colony is facing many diverse issues. The first chapters reintroduce the characters and set the stage for the remainder of Part II of IV._

* * *

The Executive Council met once a week unless an emergency situation arose. The 'Beast', the diesel coach in which Sheldon, Penny and Leslie Winkle had started their exodus from Pasadena, had become the meeting place.

The chair of any meetings rotated even though Sheldon was nominal 'Executive' of the Colony. This week it was Leslie's turn to chair and push the agenda and she did so with her usual bluntness.

"I propose that we collect and install solar panels to augment our generators and extend our fuel through the winter months. Recovery teams have noted the locations of several civilian installations on maps as part of their searches."

Scavengers were now called 'Recovery Teams' since it sounded less demeaning but in reality, they were still scavengers, picking over the bones of a dying civilization.

A vote was taken and it was decided that a team would be dispatched to the largest installation as part of a recovery operation and that one of Dawn Holmes' Providers would fly to the nearest airfield and take on whatever the team had found, dismantled and transported.

There were several such installations, small ones, in Manitowoc and Howard was anxious to put the _Badger _back to her original port and recover the remaining coal. They could kill two birds with one stone: transfer the coal and pick up whatever useful collectors they could salvage.

Decisions made, they adjourned. Sheldon and Howard remained behind for a few minutes. They'd been cooking something up on the 'down low' and Howard was almost beside himself with the prospects of disassembling an entire hospital and bringing it back to the Colony.

"You're sure you don't want to tag along, supervise…" his friend asked him. He was worried about the stress Sheldon was under and he figured a day on the lake with nothing to do but look at the flat surface and sit around and think would be good for him.

"No, Howard. Wyatt's condition is deteriorating rapidly and Penny wants to spend as much time as possible with him. I want to be there for her when she needs me. Sometimes, when she returns home, she crawls onto my lap and cries. I've never watched someone I loved linger on the edge of death and I worry about her. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Once again Sheldon had surprised his friend with what he never would have expected from 'Pasadena Sheldon' – compassion. It made him proud to be Sheldon's friend and confidant. The man had changed so much in so short a time.

I wonder how things might have turned out if Sheldon had been like this back in Pasadena? He'd have tenure and the damned Nobel by now.

"When do you want to leave? Have you discussed taking the _Lake Huron_ as additional protection? It would be catastrophic to lose the _Badger_ to a mechanical failure – or something worse. The cutter could tow you back – "

"Sheldon, we have a full machine shop on the ferry and besides, the cutter is needed here in case of something equally catastrophic, like an invasion flotilla coming from down south. Besides, it would take the cutter several days to tow the ferry back if something did happen and we can't spare the fuel - "

"You _will_ take the _Hulk_ along. The sight of it should drive any marauders away, I would think."

The _Hulk _was an M1 Abrams battle tank they'd 'borrowed' during a scavenging mission on the Lower Peninsula. Howard had been delighted and had brought one back along with a flatbed loaded with spare parts and ammunition for the various weapons onboard. Everyone agreed they'd give it back to the National Guard if they asked for it.

He'd also wisely taken the precaution of removing the fuel pump and computer unit from each of the remaining tanks. Sheldon's mantra had been drilled into Howard's brain – never leave an enemy (or useful equipment) in your rear. The Colony had enough small arms and ammunition to fight a small war and win handily.

There was a mission planned for the spring to bring back additional Abrams for point defense and to secure the bridgeheads on the Straits Bridge on both ends but for now, the island's artillery consisted of one tank, hardly sufficient to cover the entire coastline of the Island.

The entire operation to recover the coal, locate and remove the solar collectors and find and remove key equipment and supplies from the hospital would take four or five days. There was no way Sheldon could be away from his family for that long given Wyatt's condition.

"We'll leave Wednesday morning, weather permitting. I don't want to get caught on the lake in a storm." The Choker had made weather prediction iffy at best. No one was left who knew anything at all about meteorology.

Sheldon put his hand on his smaller friend's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye and said quietly, "If you fail to return I shall find your body, reanimate it, and then shoot you myself, do you understand? After which I shall reanimate you again and let Bernadette at you."

For Sheldon Cooper it was as close to a declaration of brotherly love as he could make and Howard was taken aback at the emotions he felt at that minute.

"Yeah, well, someone has to build those weirdo contraptions your skinny ass comes up with. Wouldn't dare miss out on your next project. What will it be, hmmm? Whatever it is, I will be here to build it for you."

* * *

There was a lamp lit on the porch of their house. The electricity was shut off at 9pm and Penny always left a lit oil lamp on the porch for him. It was after 11pm and he figured she'd retired rather than wait up for him.

He locked the doors out of habit and went upstairs and into their bedroom. He undressed and went into the bathroom for a shower after carefully unloading his 9mm pistol and putting it into the top dresser drawer. He'd just stepped in when his lamp was extinguished and a giggling blonde wrapped her arms around him in the shower.

"It's been three nights, Moon Pie, and the monthly visitor is gone so I thought…" His lips found hers and whatever she was going to say was lost as she was wrapped up in the arms of her husband.

Later, after things had calmed down, he asked her "how's you dad, Penny?" It was always the one question she knew he would ask before saying anything else.

* * *

Dawn Holmes yawned mightily and blinked at Bomber and Leslie. "I know it's early, Dawn, but try to focus. These are the most creative times of the day, watching the dawn break and – "

"Shut her up, Bomber, before I stuff a fist down that yawning maw she calls a mouth. It's way too early for puns."

With the help of the Wolowizard, as Dawn fondly referred to Howard, they'd outfitted two of Dawn's ancient Texas Air Guard Providers with

'offensive weaponry' and this morning they were going to see just how 'offensive' they could be.

The Brain Trust had gamed an invasion of the island and determined that the key to stopping it was to sink the invaders before they could land. The Colonial Air Force now had two heavily armed Providers to accomplish the task plus the cutter _Lake Huron_ as backup and mop-up.

* * *

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Dawn Holmes smiled widely and gave Bomber a 'high five' while Leslie looked on, not at all pleased with the petite pilot's sudden interest in her man. No, she was not pleased at all.

"What do you think, Les? We blasted the crap out of those oil drum rafts!" Bomber had been in his element and didn't mind flying second seat to the more experienced major.

"I think that the safest place to be in the invasion force will be on whichever boat you decide to shoot up. You both used up the entire ammunition load and in a real engagement, the door gunners would have been more effective if you'd have kept the range at 500 yards and circled the targets instead of playing fighter pilots and flying in on the deck."

She turned on her heel and stalked back to the operations shack of the small airfield.

"She's right, y'know? The door gunners can have an almost unlimited amount of ammunition while we only carried 600 rounds for the Ma Deuces," said Dawn.

"Yeah but did she have to be so damned blunt about it? It felt great to unload on those targets instead of just flying circles around them so the guys could pepper them at a safe distance."

He thought about his response and grinned. "I hate her when she's right."

Dawn looked over at Bomber and thought, '_I hate her all the time.'_

* * *

Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz looked at the home pregnancy test strip again. Still two bars. She was torn between joy and dread. _Will our baby inherit our Natural Immune genes or will it be prey to the Choker and it's mutations? _

Of the 577 adult Colonials, over 400 were Natural Immunes while the remainder were either High Immunes or just plain lucky and had survived a Choker infection at some point. She'd taken blood samples from every new arrival and categorized them into groups. She hoped to somehow create a vaccine that would protect future generations from the Choker but now, now it was more important than ever.

She had a baby on the way and there was no way in Hell she was losing her child to the Choker.


	2. New Threats and New Arrivals

_A/N: Just noticed I'd been gone a whole year. Seems longer._

* * *

Not This August

Chapter 2

The Mackinac Straits are neither wide nor deep by most people's conceptions. The five miles was spanned by a majestic suspension bridge with tall towers, one of which sported a weird array of festive balloons – the antenna for the repeater units. This enabled the Colonists to maintain contact with 'recovery teams' as far as the eastern shore of Lake Michigan.

The 'commo shack' was continuously manned whenever teams were out on a mission. Every team reported in every two hours regardless of finding anything or not. It was a Rule and no one broke any of the Rules. If a team spent the night off-island, the Rule was strictly maintained.

Team Lennox had missed two consecutive check-ins and a response team was hastily thrown together and ferried over to Mackinaw City on one of the recovered car ferries they 'found' in St. Ignace. Most of the men were experienced combat veterans from Iraq and Afghanistan and so they were on high alert as they drove south to the area Team Lennox was surveying.

* * *

I-75 35 miles south of Grayling, MI

It was still daylight by the time they reached the convoy but it was too late to do anything except recover the bodies of the 18 men and women who'd made up the team. There were no survivors and no one was missing. They were all dead and their vehicles burned. If anything had been recovered, it was gone or burned up.

The Island was notified of the discovery and orders were given to return immediately but deferred to the team leader who said driving at night through enemy territory was begging to be ambushe. The Executive Council, less Howard Wolowitz who was on the _Badger_, met hastily and discussed the ambush and the loss of 18 of their friends and neighbors.

* * *

David Hampton had been a Marine captain and had seen service in Iraq, Somalia and Afghanistan. He was the nominal 'commander' of any military operation but deferred often to Wyatt Ford for no other reason than the man's experiences on the Upper Door Peninsula and his common sense approach to using force of arms. With his declining health, Hampton sought him out at his home and discussed various options and scenarios.

"It looks to me like they were caught napping and got lit up pretty good. Either the attackers didn't want prisoners or they got carried away and there were no survivors. They didn't take the vehicles but that could be for any number of reasons."

"Yeah, but there's still the question of how they could have been overrun so quickly given their position and the time of day." It had been just after lunch when the first check-in had been missed.

Dave Hampton rubbed his very short hair and then asked Wyatt the usual question. "So when are you going to quit skating and get back to work? All this headquarters stuff is driving me nuts, Wyatt." It was a joking courtesy since both men knew Wyatt was dying and losing ground fast. He tired easily and his wife stood at the door and pointed to an imaginary wrist watch and shot him the evil eye.

"Soon, Hamp, soon. Can't have you young guys having all the fun. Any day now."

* * *

When the response team returned, their commander met with Hampton and the Executive Council on the docks. While his team transferred the bodies of their friends to trucks, the response team leader briefed them on what he'd seen.

"Whatever happened, happened fast. It looked like they were all just standing around with their thumbs up their asses when they were killed. Not one of them had a weapon in their hands or near their bodies. Sidearms were still in holsters. They were torn up by large caliber weapons, probably .50 caliber from the size of the holes in the vehicles. You know how it tears a person apart. It just doesn't make any damned sense!"

"Could it have been an aircraft on a strafing run?" asked Bomber. He was thinking about his armed Provider and the damage a Ma Deuce could do.

"Not unless it was stationary and 20 feet away. We found shell casings in clumps in a semi-circle around where the vehicles had stopped."

Sheldon cleared his throat as much to get everyone's attention as to calm his nerves. "So what we have is experienced scavengers, armed to the teeth, taken unawares at close range by military grade weapons and their bodies left where they fell and the vehicles destroyed. Either the attackers were invisible or they'd gained the trust of our team. Either way, we don't know what we're up against so I recommend suspending any operations in that area until we know more."

"Do you think we should recall the _Badger_ and the other teams?" asked Leslie.

"To what end? We know the threat lies to the south. Howard and his teams have the Lake between them and the mainland. I suggest an armed reconnaisance, heavily armed, augmented by air power. If nothing else is accomplished, perhaps a 'show of force' might deter further aggressive acts."

There was a lot of discussion about what constituted 'heavily armed' and finally Sheldon just got up and walked away from the loudly debating group. _Put any three of them in a room and they'll soon be loudly debating some arcane point of order. _

Hampton watched the group prattle on and then grabbed Bomber by the elbow and followed the odd duck who was their 'nominal leader' up the quay to the town.

"Why can't the Doc just say 'do it my way'. Hell, we'll end up doing it his way anyhow. All this gab fest will accomplish is – "

"Hamp, it's his way. He tells us what to do by 'suggesting' things. He really doesn't want to tell anyone anything. He's really big on making people think it's their idea in the first place. There were some hairy situations before you joined up that really affected him. He hates being 'in charge' of anything."

"Waste of time, ya want my opinion. He's the brains behind all this. He needs to 'take charge' and get 'er done. Those idiots will debate and confer and discuss until supper but finally come to the same decision…waste of everyone's time."

"I think we need to hit that Guard unit over in Cheboygan and fire up a few more of those Abrams and maybe some Strykers for road patrolling. Too bad the only qualified chopper pilot we got is the Doc. Penny'll never allow him behind a stick again after hearing Melissa go on and on about his crash."

Hampton stopped in his tracks and pointed to a quickly disappearing Sheldon. "_He_ can fly a helicopter?" The disbelieving tone of voice rankled Bomber.

"As long as it was on Flight Simulator he can. Don't know if it was but I figure he somehow mastered that in his living room back in Pasadena. He can't drive worth a shit though."

They caught up to Sheldon and explained what they felt should be done and he just smiled and nodded and then asked about a memorial service for those they'd lost.

"Captain Hampton, since they were yours, I'll leave that in your capable hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to avoid overcooked food at the canteen. You know how it dries out when left in the warming pans too long."

* * *

In order to simplify distribution of food and to ensure everyone got something hot to eat, the Colonists had converted a Ryan's Restaurant into a cafeteria. Lunch and supper were served on a first come, first served, basis. Everyone took their turn at serving and today he was on the schedule.

In Sheldon's view, the canteen was the answer to the nagging question of 'who gets what when'. He remembered the fight between two women over a canned ham and the Council decided on centralizing storage and distribution and that went over like a lead balloon. After many loud and lengthy debates, someone mentioned the Ryan's Restaurant and the rest was, thankfully, history.

If you missed a meal, you could always take an MRE from the stores. For some reason Sheldon couldn't figure out, that option was rarely used.

Penny was waiting for him as usual. They tried to take their meals together, schedules permitting. They even volunteered for the same shifts. She liked keeping an eye on her husband but mostly she just liked him – a lot.

"Why the long face, Ace?" she asked him, putting some joy she didn't feel into her voice. Word had spread quickly about the massacre.

"You have no doubt heard by now the fate of Team Lennox, I posit that is sufficient reason for a 'long face' although in actuality – "

"What's being done about it? What have you decided to do?" She knew it would a 'consensus' of the Council but in reality, ever since putting a 9mm through the forehead of the rapist, Dixon, his word was pretty much law. Him and his 'Rule of 3 Fingers' was a heavy burden she tried to lighten at every opportunity.

"I've suggested curtailing recovery efforts in the area assigned to Team Lennox. I might have suggested an armed force make a reconaissance with possibly some air support but it's up to the Council to make that decision. I'm sure Captain Hampton will handle the expedition with his usual professionalism."

She sighed. Ever since Sheldon had painfully explained his Rule of the Three Fingers, she'd gone to great lengths to explain to the others that while he might be viewed as the Colony's 'Executive', he wanted no part of making decisions.

Well, he'd read the Concil's verdict to Dixon – Banishment – and then said "I don't agree" and shot him dead on the spot. She saw those fingers twitch through his Rules but was powerless to stop him.

Ever since, the Council went through the motions of rubberstamping his 'suggestions', something he either chose to overlook or was simply unaware.

He'd become more 'Pasadena Sheldon' over the months since that day. Penny suspected he was trying to reconcile his need for 'personal order' with this new orderless world they found themselves in.

Her father had commented to her later after the Dixon affair that she'd always had a thing for 'bad boys' and now she had the 'baddest boy of them all'. She'd blushed furiously, smacked her Dad lightly on the arm and stormed off in mock anger to go find her Bad Boy.

* * *

Ferry Landing  
Manitowoc, WI

They were ahead of schedule and Howard was just preparing to call in the sentry pickets when one radioed in that there was a large contingent of refugees making their way on foot towards the ferry dock. He said they looked worse for the wear and wanted instructions.

"How many are in a 'large contingent'?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, maybe…200 hundred or so. Maybe a few more or less but around 200."

Howard looked at the deck, only half full with scavenged goods, solar panels and collectors and the valuable equipment and other items they'd removed from the hospital. They even brought back 20 hospital beds they found packed in wooden crates.

"Bring them in. We have room for them. I'll radio the Island and let them know we're coming back and to have medical and food ready for them."

The refugee column looked like every other ragtag band of survivors except for one thing: there was not a single white face among them.


	3. Dinner Guests and Revelations

**A/N: I guess sequels aren't as well received as the originals. Oh, well. It's finished.**

Chapter 3

Not This August

There was a standing order among the Recovery Teams – Recover any and all boxes or partial boxes of dominoes. And it did not refer to empty Domino's pizza boxes as one wag thought would be an hysterically funny thing to pull on El Supremo as some referred to Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon had simply thanked the man for his attention to detail and walked off. Somehow the humor of the situation walked off with him.

When teams found and returned with boxes of dominos, Sheldon always thanked them profusely even if the deck was incomplete. A complete deck of 28 tiles or _bones_ was needed for a game but Sheldon was not playing games. No. He was definitely not playing games. He only needed seven more decks and it would be complete and he could check off another thing on his mental bucket list.

* * *

Island Harbor  
_Badger _Berth

Almost the entire populace turned out to welcome and help the large group of refugees who were staring, wide-eyed and some fearful, at so many smiling faces, _white_ faces for the most part.

Howard walked down the gangway and was greeted by his wife who seemed to want to get inside him through his mouth, not that he was complaining. He loved Bernadette and the thought of her actually returning that love with equal fervor often left him feeling weak kneed but so thankful.

"I missed you, Howie!" She looked so beautiful to him that for just a moment he thought about ducking the briefing that he knew he should give the Council and heading on home and showing her just how much she meant to him. "And I have something to tell you when I get you alone. Go. Do your briefing thing. I'll help with the medical triage. Then I want to hear all about your mission."

* * *

The Quay

They'd set up church tables and interviewed each refugee and entered information into a database. Some of the refugees were surly and short but most were just glad to be somewhere safe and organized.

Tasha sat across from an African American in his late forties and softly asked the questions after explaining 'why' she was doing it. When she got to 'occupation before the Choker' and heard, "I'm an MD, a physician. I taught at the University of Chicago School of Medicine and –" Tasha let out a little shriek and then smiled broadly.

"Oh, thank God. We don't have a doctor, just a bunch of PhDs and a few nurses and a real honest to God lab tech but…oh, wait until I tell the Council!"

The man smiled broadly and said, "Then you'll love meeting my wife, Lenore. She's a dentist. I take it you don't have one of those either?"

"No, but Sheldon, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, was a nut about dental health care. He used to lecture us every morning on the importance of proper brushing and flossing since an abscess was a possible death sentence."

"You said 'used to'. Is he…gone?" He knew the choking disease was still rampant and he didn't want to be too offensive to his new hosts. Besides, the young woman seemed to be truly caring and he wanted to stay in her good graces.

"Oh, no. Sorry, it's just that he's so busy with all this," she said, waving her hand around, "and that was just when we were making our way here. He and his friends left California, went to Omaha, and as they made their way across half the country, they picked a lot of us up and brought us along. He's the 'Executive' of the Council. You'll meet him shortly and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if his first request was a physical. He's a bit of a germaphobe and – sorry, running away at the mouth like always."

After completing the interviews, families were reunited and they all walked into town with 'Colonials' walking among them, answering questions and pointing out points of interest.

* * *

The Beast

Howard answered questions and quickly told them that he'd been on a 'secret mission' for Sheldon. "I've brought all the major equipment we could easily dissemble and move and load on the _Badger._ We stripped the place bare of anything that might be useful as well as all supplies and as much of the special furnishings as we could in the time allotted. Leslie, we got every collector panel array on our lists as well as all the required equipment. We added the refugees and left as soon as possible. I've got a list of what we recovered here."

Leslie read over the list and a broad smile broke out. "Howard stole a friggin' _hospital_!"

After everyone calmed down, Howard asked about the refugees and their disposition.

"We got all the forms completed and we're going to enter them into the Database as soon as possible. They're on their way to Ryan's for something to eat and then we'll let them get settled in at the Grand Hotel. They're very welcome to join us but anyone who wants to leave is free to do so, of course,"

There were snickers among the group. No one who made their way to the Island wanted to leave, although some had been 'deported' for various reasons to the Upper Door Peninsula. And one had been executed but no one mentioned that around Sheldon. Not ever.

* * *

Wolowitz Residence

After showering and getting 4 days of stink off his body, Howard made a move on his wife but she stopped him. "First, I missed you. Second, we need to get something to eat and then see if the Council has any thing for us to do. Last on my list: Howard Joel Wolowitz, you're going to be a daddy in about seven months or so."

"Howard? Howie!"

He'd always made fun of Sheldon for fainting in stressful situations. He'd have to apologize when he saw him.

* * *

Island Canteen  
(Formerly Ryan's)

The first thing the new arrivals noticed was that the 'Colonials' deferred to them, allowing them to go through the lines first, even though everyone was hungry. There was a large sign posted on a tripod where normally a restaurant menu was posted.

_Take what you want but eat what you take.  
__Remember what it took to feed us this meal.  
__Be grateful to those who died so we could eat in peace._

Dr. Sam Green and his wife, Lenore, sat at one of the tables and a 'server' brought over a large pitcher of lemonade and glasses and silverware. "Excuse me, miss, but where is Dr. Cooper, theCouncil Executive? I'd like to meet him and thank him on behalf of myself and the others."

The girl laughed and said, "The guy who ladled corn onto your plates? That's Dr. Cooper standing beside the pretty blonde who served out the rice or potatoes. Go ahead and eat and I'll send him over."

Sheldon listened to the server, nodded and took off his apron and handed it and the ladle to the new 'corn slinger' and pinched the pretty blonde on the butt in passing and walked slowly between the tables to where Dr. Green and his wife sat, eating slowly but with obvious appreciation.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Margie said you wanted to see me. Is anything wrong? I can assure you that the strictest standards are maintained in our kitchen and – "

"Wrong? Are you nuts, Dr. Cooper? Two days ago we were fleeing for our lives and now we're being feted like returning heroes and welcomed with open arms. Nothing is wrong. I wanted to meet the man who – "

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested. Although the past months have been very difficult ones for all of us. So far, none of us has gone bonkers."

"Please join us. We have so many questions," said Lenore Green. "For one, are we welcome to stay and join your community?" Sam smiled at his wife of 20 years. Always to the point. No patience at all.

"I'd like my wife to join us if you don't mind. Neither of us has eaten and this is the one meal we always share." Without waiting for an answer, Sheldon turned and went back to the serving line and returned with two full trays and his wife in tow.

"This is my wife, Penny Cooper. I'm sorry I don't know your names. Penny teaches 6th graders in our school and is also my best friend and confidant. She's also the best shot in the quick reaction platoon." The pride was obvious and the woman's blush was a far change from what they were used to.

"I'm Sam Green and this is my wife, the dentist. Her name is Lenore but she's more often than not referred to by my colleagues…er…former colleagues, as 'Dr. Pain'."

Penny smiled at the new couple. "We've been very fortunate so far. No major dental issues that our dental tech couldn't handle but it's only a matter of time until something major crops up that's beyond her. You are very, very welcome, Dr. Payne." Penny didn't think anything about the different last names. Some women kept their maiden names for professional reasons.

Sam Green laughed and his wife glared at him but smiled at Penny. "That was my husband's idea of a joke. You'll have to forgive him his macabre sense of humor. He's an undertaker by trade and – "

"Okay, okay, I deserved that! Mrs. Cooper, I am a doctor, a medical doctor and my wife makes reference to the subject I last taught at the Medical School, Pathology, although I was also - " His wife giggled at Penny and said, "Dead people. He worked on dead people."

Sheldon smiled at the news and squeezed Penny's hand and said, "Penny's dad was diagnosed with cancer of the liver. I would be grateful if you could look in on him after you get settled and see what can be done to ease his pain. We have quite a pharmacy but no one really knows much about pain relief, what meds to use – sorry, I don't mean to dragoon you into staying although we'd all love to have every one of you stay and join us."

The couple exchanged glances and then Sam said, "I can't speak for all of us but my wife and I are definitely on the stay list. We've been on the run from the New Order since the dirty bombs hit Chicago and were about to give up hope when we stumbled onto your 'Recovery Team'. We've been searching for some place to settle and start over. I could drop by tomorrow after seeing what pharmaceuticals you have available. Would that be alright with you, Mrs. Cooper?"

Just then David Hampton walked up and interrupted. "Doc, you need to hear what I've learned and then okay taking an armed force to Cheboygan and bringing back all the armor we can. Those bastards that whacked Team Lennox – racist Neo-Nazis calling themselves the New Order or some shit like that. We need to hustle and get ready for them. They're moving north and we're a prime target for them."

"Captain, this is Dr. Green and his wife, Dr. Green. They were just telling us about such a group. Yes, by all means, assemble a force, armed to the teeth, and bring back everything you can. Leave nothing for them to use. Burn whatever you can't bring back or bury it in connexes for later recovery. Alert the council and Major Wells that we need to start patrolling south via air and ground. Dr. Green will be a valuable source of intelligence for the council and should brief them fully as to this new threat."

"Dr. Cooper, may I have a word with you in private at your earliest convenience?" He'd noticed how Sheldon's hands were in severe tremor, how he had difficulty cutting his meat and how his eyes seemed to roam without focus when speaking. The man had obviously been under tremendous stress but it might be more than that, although he hoped not. He'd just met the man but from his words and obvious feelings for his wife, he believed that Sheldon Cooper was a good man and the world had so few of them left.


	4. Hopes, Failures and Plans

A/N: Nya Nya. KMA. TBBT has NO characters of color (other than Raj) not even in the scenes in CalTech's cafeteria. What's up with that? Decided to add some color to an otherwise drab group of survivors. Evil men will always look to blame someone else for their woes. My villain is hardly any different.

_Thanks for reading my crap._

* * *

Not This August

Chapter 4

Penny was dreaming. So many dead. The Island in ruins, fires and smoke and explosions filled her mind and then she saw her husband and his friends rallying around the last of their armor. They were all that stood between the encroaching enemy and the unarmed women and children in the shelter.

She saw his chest explode from the sudden fusillade of weapons fire and then she saw the Horde running towards where he lay, crumpled and bleeding, while his friends stood over him, a Forlorn Hope without any. Soon it was over and –

"_Sheldon!" _Her scream woke him and he threw himself out of bed and stood between her and the bedroom door, pistol in hand, not really awake but aware on some level of a threat to his wife.

It takes nearly 30 minutes for Penny to quit crying and fall back into a restless sleep and all he could get from her was 'bad dream, horrible dream; hold me and never let me go, Sheldon.' He kissed her forehead, brushed her hair and murmured that he had no plans to ever let her go.

He never quite got back into full REM. He had dreams of his own to deal with. Waking dreams. Nightmares.

He woke up tired, watched his wife's soft 'sleep smile' and decided to let her sleep a bit longer while he showered, dressed and made coffee from a dwindling supply she'd squirreled away before the Council took over feeding. Maybe it would go a long way towards brightening her day.

* * *

The deck of _Badger_

Later that same morning

The council met in ad hoc session and listened to several members of the group that joined them the previous day. After listening to the various accounts, Leslie wanted to move 'into executive session' but was overruled by first Bomber, who felt there was little need for discussion, and then Sheldon who simply said, "What more do we need to decide? I've already given my suggestions to Captain Hampton and approved an acquisition expedition to the Guard and Reserve units at Cheboygan."

Leslie frowned and sniffed as if he needed to consensus of the Council but knew it was a 'suggestion' from the Council Executive and that was tantamount to a direct order.

"We need to develop an action plan for defending the island from invasion. We need – "

"Leslie, we have neither the manpower nor the equipment to stop a determined force. Our best bet is to defeat them before they can launch an invasion and that means lake patrols by the _Lake Huron _augmented by fast boats equipped for reconnaissance not engagement. The _Lake Huron _has radar. Our friends flying the Providers have converted one of Bomber's favorite trash haulers into an offensive aircraft. I suggest we let them have free rein and as little 'management interference' as possible."

That was a gentle but public slap in the face to Leslie's tendency to micro-manage and she blushed angrily and then ordered the Council to adjourn. She and Bomber were last seen leaving the _Badger _engaged in a heated conversation.

"Damn Sheldon Cooper! He had no right embarrassing me in front of everyone with his remarks about 'management interference'. That son of a – "

"Les, you do tend to get into details that you should let others handle. What talents do our new arrivals have? Have you taken the time to review the database for new skill sets?"

Lately it seemed that all Leslie did was find fault with whatever Sheldon Cooper or Major Dawn Holmes said or did. It was almost like she'd described how she'd been back before the Choker. Whatever camaraderie they'd developed during their Exodus had quickly disappeared as the Colonials had settled in and begun the process of stabilizing and acclimating to their new environment.

It was getting old, fast. Life was entirely too short to put up with her crap. He'd need to talk to someone about alternative housing. Well, at least he was flying again.

* * *

Detroit, MI

The city didn't need much to encouragement to burn. His storm troopers (in his own mind, _minions_) had taken anything of value to the Order and burned what (and often, who) was left behind.

"Leader, what now?"

Yes, what now, indeed? His army numbered nearly 4,000 but lacked leadership at almost all levels. His initial plan had been to slash and burn his way through every major city in Michigan and then begin to rebuild society as it should be, as it was foretold it would become. The Purge had been easy enough – drive the sub-humans from his territories and let them either wander in the wilderness or die, preferably the latter.

But now, things were falling apart. The machinery of civilization was breaking down and no one was left to fix it. He knew he needed to cull the Race but he also needed mechanics and techs and laborers to get things running and stay running.

What did the Fuehrer do when faced with this dilemma?

But now, recognizing his own weaknesses, he fell back on the lessons of history. He had read the histories, learned about the mistakes of the past and vowed never to repeat them.

"We consolidate our power, garrison the cities and towns, and begin rebuilding a society of the Pure and the Worthy, institute the laws of Racial Purity, and bring those of like minds into our fold."

"What about those – animals - who form the Tip of the Spear?" When the Order had first taken shape amongst the dead and dying, it had been necessary to use prisoners released from various prisons to act as assault troops. They were little better than animals in his opinion but it was the Leader's opinion that counted and so he waited while Dyson made up his mind.

"Animals? Yes, of course, they are. But they are _my_ animals and may still have uses should we run into any organized resistance. Have them locate and inventory every military establishment in the state and report back via courier. We must have weapons and equipment available and personnel trained in their use before we can move to Phase 2."

As his deputy turned to begin issuing orders, Dyson said, "We must bring the countryside to our side. The men and women who farm and work the systems must be encouraged to side with us. Continue using the 'United States Recovery Force' as our cover and limit the slaughter this time, David. We need recruits, not more bodies on the road."

"Yes, Leader." He saluted the smaller man, fist thrust against heart, and left. He had things to do. First he had to deal with the Animals, the Leader's pets.

* * *

The Island

Sam Green put on his best face and explained to Wyatt and his wife what he could determine without a biopsy and MRI and other tests.

"You're in Stage II, Wyatt. Soon you'll be feeling more fatigued, nauseous, and you'll begin to retain fluids resulting in a bloated appearance. The whites of your eyes will yellow with jaundice. We can keep you comfortable, doped up, or we can try some of the older methods developed to treat the disease."

"So there's no hope at all, just lie here until I die?" He wasn't bitter towards the physician, just blunt like always.

"Let me do some research in that rather impressive medical library you folks have established. I think perhaps we can get you up and around again barring any spread of the cancer to other organs. In fact, at this point, I'd say your demise is a long way off, my friend. I've looked through the 'pharmacy' and I'm quite impressed. I shall do what I can to improve your quality of life."

* * *

She finds him hunched over a makeshift gun sight trying to bore sight the quad .50 caliber Ma Deuces that are housed in the nose nacelle.

"Want to talk about it, Bomber?" She knows things aren't going well for the couple and while not terribly torn by the prospects of a breakup, likes the man enough to want him to be happy.

"Nope." She gives his shoulder an understanding squeeze and turns when, "She's changed since we got here. She's different. Cold, critical and seems jealous of anything the Doc or anyone else does that infringes on her 'perceived' role. I just don't understand her, Dawn."

"Maybe this is how she reacts to – "

"I've moved out. Housing is scrounging something up near the field so I won't have far to commute." Dawn was quiet. She'd learned long ago to let emotional situations evolve on their own and deal with the operational practicalities as it affected her job. Here, however, was a man she found herself thinking about more and more. So she broke her rule.

"Maybe who you thought she was - was merely a product of the situation you were all in. People react to stress and life-threatening situations in different ways. Look at the Doc. From what I've heard, he is hardly recognizable from who he was at CalTech."

They were both kneeling under the instrument panel and their lips were mere inches apart but neither was willing to give in to 'the moment'. She was very attracted to Bomber. He was a very professional flyer, all business when he was on any aircraft, but she liked the joking Hideki that came out when he was on terra firma. She could feel his eyes on her and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

But she did. With a sigh, she regained her footing and climbed down out of the hatch and dropped to the ground.

There would be other 'moments' after he'd formally severed his relationship with Winkle. She was patient and a planner by nature. Impatience at 20,000 feet was not a virtue. She was right this minute rearranging drawer space and in the small one-bedroom cottage she occupied near the airfield.

* * *

Island Canteen  
(Formerly Ryan's)

Penny reached over and took a small bowl of peaches and set it on her husband's tray. From past experience, she knew Sheldon was avoiding using his hands to pick up small objects. He said it was probably leftover problems from his crash. His hands shook more now than when he flew the hangar queen into Island International. She was concerned about his stress levels and about his (for him) erratic sleep patterns and was going to talk to Dr. Green when she could do so privately.

"Penny, I spoke with Wyatt. Sam's visit really perked up his spirits. I believe he'll be walking around and feeling much better soon. He's more his old self today than ever since his relapse. He said there were older pre-modern medicine that Sam was researching."

"I know, Shel. Mom came over and filled me in. She was so hopeful. I just hope this isn't a pipe dream."

"I doubt very much if Dr. Green imbibes opium in any form."

"Sheldon, he's a doctor!" She hurriedly looked around since her voice carried when startled.

"Pipe dreams derive from the Chinese practice of smoking opium in pipes in special businesses. The wild thoughts and hallucinations caused similar actions to be referred to as 'pipe dreams'."

Life with Sheldon was a constant learning experience.


	5. Picking and Choosing

Not This August

Chapter 5

_Imagine, for just a moment, that everything you valued, thought important, the things that defined you, were all gone, swept away in a figurative blink of an eye. How would you adapt? What would be your goals, your driving force, your raison d'etre?_

_Simple survival._

_Sounds simple, right? Begin slowly reassembling the components of a civilization that had been on the verge of self-annihilation. Seek out other survivors and band together attempting a 'do over' on a massive scale. Try to avoid the mistakes others made._

_Simple._

* * *

She watched as he wrote formulae on a legal pad using a #2 lead pencil and padded quietly over to where he sat in the big-enough-for-two recliner and eased herself in beside him.

"What's cookin', good lookin'," she said quietly, looking at the page filled with symbols and numbers.

"Nothing of importance, Penny. I've solved String Theory, not that it matters now." His tone of voice troubled her. It was the sound of defeat.

"Oh, baby! That's wonderful. That means – "

"It means nothing at all here and now although I suppose I should preserve it so that our ten times great grandchildren might make use of it. It certainly is useless information now."

Penny leaned over and took the pad and dropped it on the floor and threw the pencil somewhere behind her. Her lips sought his and soon string theory gave way to simple biology.

One egg. One sperm.

Their own investment in immortality.

The next morning at an ad hoc breakfast and committee meeting Penny casually mentioned that Sheldon had 'finally proven string theory' as if 'today it might rain'. Those in the group immediately congratulated him but soon realized the bitter truth.

It didn't matter.

* * *

Colonial Flight  
135 miles south of the Island

The three Providers were flying in 'combat spread' one thousand meters apart and at constantly varying altitudes but always with one eye on the ground.

"Leader, this is Three. I have smoke on the horizon. Four miles and 30 degrees to my starboard side."

They followed established protocols and soon found the small town ablaze and a column of vehicles heading south from the town. Small figures could be seen fleeing to the north along a highway.

"Three, Lead. Land and pick them up. We'll CAP you until you're airborne again."

* * *

Deck of _Badger_

The Council met and listened to the few refugees who were willing to board the Provider north of the burning town. Several were obviously suspicious of the Colonists while the others were mostly in shock.

"They called themselves 'United States Recovery Force' but if they recovered anything, it was our guns, food and a few of the children we had taken in. Orphans, kids separated from parents, looking for someplace safe. Then things got ugly so we grabbed what we could and ran north, away from them."

Howard started the standard welcoming speech but Leslie Winkle interrupted him. "Wolowitz, we can't keep taking in strays. Our own resources are being depleted since those other people joined us. I move that we interview them and offer placement to those with something to offer other than being afraid and running away."

There was an awkward period of silence but no second so the motion failed. Winkle looked disgusted and stormed off the deck and down the gangway. Howard looked over and caught Sheldon's eye and saw him nod so he continued with his welcoming speech.

Sheldon was unaware of the stares he was getting from the newcomers. He was dressed for a foray onto the mainland and looked like a Mad Max character. He was dressed like _them…_ one of the 'United States Recovery Force'. Dr. Green and his ad hoc staff of volunteers arrived and there seemed to be a sigh of relief from the small knot of refugees.

A short, wiry man asked Dr. Green a question when it was his turn to be interviewed for any medical issues.

"Who's the tall, skinny cracker? Looks like he belongs with those animals that burned us out. What's his function?" It was obvious that the man wasn't favorably impressed and was having 2nd and 3rd thoughts about staying with the colonists.

Dr. Green had only been on the Island for a few weeks but had been impressed from the beginning with the way Dr. Cooper handled himself and others so if his response was defensive, so be it.

"We don't use terms like _cracker_ or any other racial slurs, no matter how unintended. That man brought us all together here to start over and rebuild. Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. He's a good man. They all are. Dr. Winkle was being blunt. We _are_ running low on essentials. My group numbered more than they could handle but they didn't turn us away just like they won't turn you away. Next!"

* * *

The chair changed at the next regular meeting of the Council in the Beast. Howard Kaminski was more at home in a machine shop or on the deck of the _Lake Huron_ than in a public role but he tried his best to keep to the agendas.

Leslie had made a last minute change and it was the first item on the list. Kaminski shook his head and tried to wrap his brain around what the implications of her 'motion to resolve' presented.

He cleared his throat nervously and then said, "The Chair recognizes Dr. Winkle for the purposes of a Motion to Resolve. Dr. Winkle, the floor is yours."

"I move that we curtail any further additions to our colony unless the person possesses skills we need now or in the immediate future. We simply do not have enough to go around. We can't be all things to all people. It may seem cruel now, but our future generations will thank us."

Discussion was inevitable and dragged on far past the normal ending time. For the first time ever, the Colony was considering its future from a different perspective.

Winkle's Motion to Resolve was defeated by a narrow margin. Things had been said that would be repeated since the council now met in open session on the deck of the _Badger_, weather permitting.

It was inevitable that people would want to attend and see just what was being planned. Those people would tell others and it was inevitable that factions would form and rally around one position or the other.

The first fractures in the new colony were beginning to form.


End file.
